1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board including core layers made of resin containing carbon fiber or fibers and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printed wiring board including a core layer made of resin containing carbon fibers is well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-332828. A core layer is superimposed on a core layer in the disclosed printed wiring board. The core layers serve to reduce the thermal expansion of the entire printed wiring board.
The upper surface of the lower core layer receives the lower surface of the upper core layer in the printed wiring board of the type. Since both the core layers are formed in a uniform shape, the upper surface of the lower core layer is completely covered with the lower surface of the upper core layer, while the lower surface of the upper core layer is completely covered with the upper surface of the lower core layer. Electrodes can be formed only on the lower surface of the lower core layer as well as the upper surface of the upper core layer.